The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Leontopodium alpinum and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Berghman’. ‘Berghman’ represents a new mountain flower for landscape use and for use as a cut flower in particular.
The new cultivar of Leontopodium alpinum was discovered in the Inventor's garden in spring of 2008 in Asse, Belgium as a chance seedling from 1,500 seeds he planted of unnamed and unpatented plants of Leontopodium alpinum. The Inventor selected ‘Berghman’ as a single unique plant amongst the seedlings in 2010.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by division by the Inventor in 2011 in Asse, Belgium. Asexual propagation by division, stem cuttings, and tissue culture intitiated from meristem tissue has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.